Stars Align
by MissySullivan
Summary: From the stories of Be My Mate and Give Me Back My Mate, Kakarot and Chichi are once again faced with difficulties and distance. With an upcoming mission to escort the King and Queen off planet, the young mated couple experience complications as they prepare. As needs arise and desires heighten, one must choose their path when the stars align.
1. Solar

*10-18-2015

Surprise!

Hi all! I'm back! Due to a busy work schedule, I have been behind on some much needed writing. I'm a bit rusty, so it will take time to get back in motion. I have a new story lined up for you all. I just hope you enjoy it just as much as the last! This is a continuation from Be My Mate and Give Me Back My Mate, so if you have not read those two, I highly suggest checking them out. If you have read both stories, thank you!

Warnings: This story contains material intended for mature viewers.

Please enjoy and review any thoughts you may have! I appreciate your input! Thank you all!

Stars Align

Chapter 1: Solar

 _ **THUMP**_!

Chichi slammed her foot into the ground, rocks kicking up as she turned to avoid a serious energy blast sailing towards her. With a grunt and a flip, the female quickly maneuvered when her opponent continued to spray a fountain of yellow blasts down from the air. She gritted her teeth, stood her ground and used her arms to block the onslaught raining down. They kept coming, pushing her down until her knees were bending from the strain.

It was totally pissing her off.

With a scream, Chichi pushed through the attack, gravity locking her feet in position as if she wore boots made of rock. She found a gap in between the blasts and slipped through, barreling up towards the direction they were descending from.

Kakarot frowned as she flashed before him, her arm already on the rise to give him a hi-how-are-ya greeting with her fist. They had been at it for hours. Constantly dodging, constantly searching out new tactics to use in battle for their up-coming mission. It didn't include fighting, but Kakarot insisted she be ready for anything.

Battle ready.

Her male excepted her fist with the palm of his hand, giving her a oh-I'm-fine-but-you're-not counter attack with his knee to her side. A definite _"fuck"_ blasted past her lips along with a wad of spit from lack of mouth control. How did she not see that coming?

And here came the ground. She could see each and every rock she was about to blast through, as well as the impending dirt she was about to get a mouth full of any second. As she embraced for impact, her eyes squeezed shut as she attempted to get into position so that the fall wouldn't hurt as much. Tuck and roll.

When an _"ooof"_ grunted behind her and her body slamming into something other than the ground, Chichi opened her eyes to find that a pair of strong arms had wrapped around her. The scent of her male drifted in her nose, alerting her on-the-fritz brain to catch up with reality.

"That was unnecessary," Chichi growled as she was placed back on her feet.

"I was tired of seeing you ass-plant, so yeah. It was necessary." Kakarot growled back, his tail twitching behind him like it was the one offended. "You're improving on your surprise attacks, but defensively you need to greatly improve."

"I think I can defend myself well enough."

"Not enough to reach my standards," Kakarot almost snarled. His attitude today had been a touch-and-go, but right now it was at full _go!_ He was definitely coming at her like one of his many soldiers he was now in charge of training. "Don't look at me like that. You remember our agreement that _you_ so cleverly thought of."

Chichi's brows further lowered. Hell if she could frown any deeper, her face was sure to get stuck that way. "We agreed for you to prepare me for any situation until the day of our mission. Not to bite my head off when I make a tiny mistake."

"A tiny mistake could lead to casualties. When it comes to escorting the Queen and King off planet, all Elites must be on guard at all times."

Chichi contained another growl and grit her teeth for the hundredth time that day as he continued to ramble on about protocol. It was clear that they needed some distance between them. Distance that included Kakarot bunking with his father. Possibly a day or two. Or until they could speak reasonably to one another again.

"Are you done yet?" Chichi crossed her arms over her chest. She had totally pissed him off, but she really didn't give a shit. Kakarot had his fists clenched tightly by his sides like he was ready to punch the huge bolder beside him into millions of pieces. Okay. Time for her to get the hell out of there before they said anything they couldn't take back.

"Where are you going?" Kakarot asked as she stomped off towards the palace.

All she could do was give him a none-ya with her middle finger over her shoulder and kept walking.

* * *

God Dammit! Kakarot finally made impact with his fist against the large up-lifted rock beside him. Of course it blew apart, giving him nothing left to take his anger out on. What the hell had just happened? Chichi was clearly pissed just as much as he, but fuuuck. Why? Ever since Vegeta had to make this little get-a-way for his Queen, his _very_ pregnant Queen, Chichi and himself had been at each others throats. He just had to agree in allowing her to go. The way she pleaded up to him had him caving like a brat to sweets. But he remembered the last time he was sent on a mission that ended up with his mate in the hands of evil. He couldn't risk that happening _ever_ again.

With a heavy sigh, Kakarot rechecked his temper and headed in the same direction his mate had went. This was the first time she had walked away from him when they were training and it was irritating the hell out of him. All pent up aggression needed to be laid out on the table so that they could start over again. He did feel guilty for being so harsh with her, but hell, she matched his anger just the same, making things spiral out of control. He had always been the level headed one...okay maybe that was a fib. Lately he felt like his head had took a trip of its own and his mouth took over its position. God, why was he so irritated? All Chichi wanted to do was be ready for their mission, yet he treated her like one of the insubordinate soldiers he trained. Apologies were definitely in order.

As he walked down one of the long corridors, he tried to think of the words he was going to say. Sorry was one of them, but it needed to be more along the lines of _hey, sorry I was a total ass back there. Now how about I make it up to you by getting you out of those clothes..._ Yeah. Like that would smooth things over. Mating had been troublesome lately. Mostly on his part. For some damn reason he couldn't make that connection they had months ago. She was more interested in fighting than spreading her legs or letting him show her just how much he craved her daily.

Kakarot found himself standing at attention before their living quarters, and not just on his feet. His erection had joined the pity club as soon as her scent drifted out into the hallway. It was tantalizingly cruel, but Kakarot ignored the tent in his spandex training pants and continued on through the door. Chichi's scent grew stronger towards their bedchamber, causing the fucker to throb and jerk like a happy idiot.

When he entered, the first thought that went through his head was his female decided to pitch out all their old combat gear. But when he saw that it was all his things, Kakarot stopped all motion. "What are you doing?"

His female gave him a hard glance, her hands never faltering as she chucked his clothes onto the bed. "I'm sick of this. You need to leave for a few days."

That got his wheels turning again. Along with a boiling pint of anger in his veins. "Oh no you don't. Don't do this right now, Chichi."

"Do what exactly?" She flared her own anger towards him and tossed one of his boots on the floor from the closet. Another wave of her scent caused his body to tense.

"Lets just sit down and talk-"

"We've tried talking, remember? If it's because I want to go on this mission, then I'm not going. But I'm not going to be around you while you have that stick up your ass either!" She was pouring with rage.

Now what was he going to say again? Started with an _S_...

"What has gotten into you?"

Oh fuck. Totally not it. Where was the sorry he'd practiced on the way up here?

"Wait. Chichi, I'm sorr-" There is was, but she was rushing past him. He tried to grab her arm but she avoided him by vanishing out the door. He caught up with her, chasing his pissed off female down the hall. "Stop Chichi." But she kept on going. Loosing his cool and doing something he so didn't rehearse, he took form in front of her in a flash and closed off the exit. She bumped into his chest, her arms reaching out to give him a good one, but he caught them and pushed her up against the wall. "Will you stand still and listen to what I have to say?"

"Fuck you." She spit out as if venom coated her tongue. God she was really pissed and he caused it. "I'm tired of it Kakarot. You've been treating me like a soldier. I'm your mate, remember? Or has the authority you've been given gone to your head?"

"Look, I'm sorry," he started out. "I know it's my fault for allowing things to end up where they are. But you have to remember that I'm also your mate and I want you safe."

 _Cool Kakarot, now you're making her cry._ The tears were wielding up, gathering to fall down her reddened cheeks. If he didn't feel like an ass before, he certainly did now.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." He was being sincere as his voice lowered, "I want nothing more for you to be happy. And if going on this mission is part of it, then who am I to say no?" The anger between them were slowly slipping away.

Chichi let out a sob, "I'm sorry too."

After wrapping his arms around his crying female, he stroked her hair and slid down her back before cupping the curve of her ass. "Still wanna throw me out?" He asked as he gave it a slight squeeze. He knew she was grinning against his shoulder even though she was still doing her little sniffles.

"Maybe."

"Oh, come on." He pulled back to grip her chin between his fingers to force her to look up at him. "What if I did this?" With a slight brush of his lips upon her mouth, he gave her a tiny taste of what was to come if she let him continue. "Now can I stay?"

"I'm still thinking about it." Even though she had that glazing look in her eyes, she was fighting him. More like teasing him.

"Want me on my knees? You know how good I am at that."

"Cocky are we?" Her brow raised and a intriguing smile raised in the corner of her mouth. The way she said "cocky" had him grinning ear to ear.

"You want me cocky? I can be that. Hell, I'll do whatever you want just to keep you here with me like this." Another dark scent rolled off of her skin, causing him to grit his teeth. Her smell had become stronger in the past few hours and it was causing a commotion below his waist line. He leaned in and inhaled deeply, hips uncontrollably thrusting forward, his nose flaring as he registered the scent.

Holy hell, his mate was in heat.

Kakarot jumped away, his back hitting the wall behind him. As much as he wanted to lay with her and service her needs, there was no way in hell he was about to...another brat?

"Kakarot? What's wrong?"

He barely heard her question, inaudible as her lips moved but nothing coming out. Why hadn't he recognized it before? The mood changes, the strong scent. It had to be. Just like when she first came into heat and they didn't realize it until after the fact Gohan was conceived. He knew now. But this time it was different. Stronger.

"I gotta get out of here." He mumbled, unsure if he said it out loud or to himself.

"Why?"

A low growl vibrated through his chest when she took a step closer. Her scent was beginning to weaken his will power. No wonder he was sporting a massive atten-hut below when he reached their living quarters. It made perfect sense.

"Don't take this the wrong way Chichi. Oh God, please don't get pissed. But you're in-"

 _Knock-knock._ Someone was making horrible timing on the other side of their door.

"I'm in what?"

 _Knock-knock-knock._

Had to get the door. Had to get the...

"Kakarot!"

He was up and moving, his shaking fingers on the key pad before Chichi could stop him. The panel flew opened as his wide eyes caught a familiar pair staring back at him. "Here. Take this. I'm done brat sitting." His father raised Gohan in the air, dangling him out with an outstretched arm.

"Daddy!" His son happily greeted him and went into a state of giggles when Bardock tossed the small Saiyan in his arms.

As Kakarot lowered his brat to the floor so that he could greet his mother, Bardock took a step back, his brow frowning even more than usual. His father's nose flared as Chichi's scent went flying past him like an invisible wave of torture. A growl erupted from somewhere in the room until Kakarot realized it was him who was making that sound. And he was directing it towards the Saiyan male in the hallway. His own father for fucks sake.

"Come with me." His father lowly ordered for just his ears to hear. "Unless you're planning on making another one of them." If Kakarot wasn't of the verge from loosing his ever freaking mind, he would have grinned at that, but right now was not the time for ha-ha funnies with a mated male and his female in heat. "I highly recommend that you come with me. But loose the tent."

"Can't really move at the moment."

"Yeah. That's what happens when you're around a female in hea-"

"Don't say it. Don't say that word." Kakarot lowly groaned and placed his hands against the doorway. He was unsure if he did it to hold himself up, or to keep his father out, even though Bardock wouldn't do something so stupid as enter their living quarters at a time like this.

"It will only get worse if you stick around. And you know what will happen if you do."

"Oh damn. That hadn't crossed my fucking mind." Kakarot sarcastically spit out.

"Kakarot?" Chichi's voice caused a shiver to run down his spine.

Yup. Had to go.

"I'll be back later, Chichi." He forced out past gritting teeth. It took some concentration to get his legs to move, but with the help of his fathers tight grab to the scruff of his neck, they were bolting down the hall before Chichi could get out another word.

...

*That's it for now dear readers. Please let me know what you think and if this is worth continuing! Thank you for reading and the massive support I have been given!


	2. Blaze

*12/2/15: Hey all! Thank you for checking out this story and reviewing. I'm glad you are liking it so far! Sorry for the delay in a update and how short this chapter is. Please enjoy this next chapter and please let me know what you think of it! :)

Stars Align

Chapter 2: Blaze

Chichi emerged herself deeper into the waters of the drawn bath. Steam rose off her arms, joining the other swirls of heat in the air as she rubbed her tired eyes. It was just what she needed after the day she had. Kakarot had done a number on her emotions, leaving her feeling raw on the inside. Her mate had gone from straight up pissed, to sexual, to wide eyed and freaked the fuck out in less than five minutes. Not to mention her own mood swings.

A heat wave washed up the back of Chichi's neck, pulling her temporarily to reality. She gave herself another quick face rub and pulled herself up to sit on the side of the rock ledge to cool off. Hell, she couldn't even enjoy a bath even as the cool air brushed her skin. Chills finally raced down her spine, taking away the surprising hot flash. When the cool air reach her nipples, a groan slipped past her lips. Damn. What was going on with her body? Another heat wave assaulted her as if she were right on the verge of climax but not quite reaching it.

"Mmmph." Chichi muffled her moan into her arm when the ache between her legs bloomed, dripping and ready to be taken by her male. It was starting to become painful.

Okay. Time to get the hell out of the bath. The steam was clearly getting to her head. And where the hell was Kakarot? It was the middle of the night and he still hadn't returned after his father shuffled him out the door. She had given up on him for a meal and just fixed Gohan his usual favorites, refusing to eat herself by the lack of hunger. She knew she needed to eat to replenish the major calorie burn she did during training, but her stomach clenched at the thought of putting anything in it. After their sweet brat ate all his food like a good little warrior, Chichi washed him up and tucked him away for the night. It didn't take him long to fall asleep after the big day he had out with Bardock.

Chichi grabbed a drying cloth and wrapped it around her, using her tail to hold it on while she took another to dry her drenched hair. She wondered where her mate had ended up being this late into the night. Sleep was no where in sight for her. A restlessness crawling under her skin, anticipating for something to happen. But _that_ wasn't going to be happening tonight, was it? Who knew when her mate would return. By the way Bardock ushered him as quickly as possible down the hall, it was no telling when he would be sneaking his way back in.

Another heat wave broke off that train of thought, her insides clenching and aching for something; for _him_. "What the fuck." The harsh whisper left her lips in a rush.

Willing herself to stand straight after nearly hitting the floor, Chichi escaped the heat and went straight for their bedchamber. Maybe she just needed to try and sleep anyways. The possibility of drifting off were slim by the way her body had been reacting in an odd way. Throwing the towels off of her, Chichi laid down on top of the sheets and tried to lay with the thick blanket over her for oooh, two seconds. Sweat broke out over her skin as she pushed it away.

 _Sleep. Please go to sleep._ But it was no where in sight...

* * *

"Oh thank God," Chichi groaned into her shredded pillow. Stuffing and fabric trashed the floor of the bedchamber, as well as Chichi sprawled out panting. The hot flashes had finally subsided, leaving the sweat upon her body to cool her temperature. Between the swirling heat and ache between her legs, her poor pillow exploded from excessive clenching.

On trembling knees, Chichi sat up and gave the bed a glance and groaned. It didn't look any better than the pillow but at least the sheets that were balled up were still intact.

Okay, she thought, what the hell happened? One minute she was fine, the next she needed sex. It was making total sense. Not.

Once up on her feet, Chichi did a double check around the room to make sure she hadn't ruined anything else and straightened up the obscure mattress that was half way in the floor. She grabbed a fresh set of training gear, slipped the armored chest piece over her head and jumped into her boots as fast as possible. Kakarot never returned, leaving it up to Chichi to take care of their brat.

"Time to get up Gohan...oh you're already up."

"Hi Mama!" Gohan happily greeted her from the entrance to his bedchamber as he attempted to dress himself.

"And where are you planning on going today?" Chichi questioned and helped her son into brat-sized training pants.

After forcing his little leg in through the pants, he gave her a smile that looked just like his father, "To train!" Oh didn't that sound familiar.

Once fully dressed, Gohan raced to the door. "Hey! Wait for me!" Chichi called after him and chased her son out of their living quarters.

* * *

Bardock sluggishly made his way down the corridor, his brows drawn tight together as the annoying brat came running at him full speed.

 _Well, that makes things easier for me_ , he thought as Gohan stopped at his feet. Bardock was on his way to retrieve the little pest to further train the young Saiyan, just as he did when Kakarot was a brat. But after certain circumstances, the large male really didn't want to get any where near _that_ female. Kakarot's mate had just came into heat, and the dangers of being around her weren't as high as they would be once she was further along in the cycle. Once a female went into heat, it fucked your brain up. Literally. All a male could think about is secluding themselves with the female and dared anyone to interfere with mating. It didn't matter if you disliked or hated them with a passion. You were still affected by the raging hormones they secreted. Luckily it only happened with already mated Saiyan's.

Kakarot seemed more than willing to do the deed, but the look on his face meant he was not ready for another brat. Most males wouldn't have cared and did it any way. Reproducing as many chances as they were given. But Kakarot had a different head on his shoulders. Thank God. They were not ready for another brat, like this one grinning up him as if he hung the bloody moon.

"Don't look at me like that. It's giving me the creeps." Bardock growled down at the little Saiyan but only got a wider smile in response. "Whatever." He could put up with the cheerfulness, just as long as he didn't run into-

"Oh, it's you, Bardock." Dammit.

Kakarot's female began getting closer, a little too close. By the looks of her, she had been running laps around the planet. Too bad she didn't smell like it. That damn scent wafted off of her in a rush that had him springing to life, and if the brat wasn't there, he would have given himself a swift punch in the crotch. He could have really used the mighty scent of rotten under arm right about now.

Doing the only thing he could think of, Bardock grabbed her brat and forced him under one arm to tote him away in a hurry. "Female, get back to your quarters immediately."

"Well, that's a lovely greeting, Bardock. Nice to see you too." She angrily bit out and crossed her arms. Apparently she wasn't getting the picture. Lucky him, she didn't have an inkling to look down his waist line. Another reason he scooped the brat up. "So where the hell did you usher Kakarot off too? I need to speak with him." Riiiight. There would be no discussion getting two feet near him if she sought him out. But knowing her, she would find him in a split second by sensing out his power level. She was looking to him to save her the trouble.

When a soft wave entered his nose, the scent was delicate and sweet. Oh fucking, shit. She was just in the early stages of the heat cycle. The really, really early stages. A growl vibrated through his chest, surprising not just himself, but the female as well.

 _No wonder Kakarot had that look on his face last night_ , Bardock grimaced.

Chichi's brow raised, "Are you okay?"

 _I'm fucking, fantastic._ _Just grand. I'm standing here, holding my grand-brat, sniffing my son's mate, and staring like a idiot with an erection I hadn't seen in a long ass fucking time. All thanks to you..._ Wait a minute. Maybe the female didn't know she was in heat in the first place. No...Surely she knew.

"Uh, so, I'm going to go now," She spoke as she backed down the hallway.

"Wait a minute. You don't realize?" His voice had lowered. Not a good sign.

She gave him an odd look, giving him his answer before she even said a word. Not. A. Clue.

"Realize what? Are you sure you're alright to take Gohan today?" She took a step, her anger beginning to boil in her eyes.

"Don't come any closer," he raised his free hand, only making the situation worse.

"What the hell is wrong with me? First Kakarot, now you! Did I transform into some ugly moon mole? Because you're looking at me like I grew a freaking horn in the middle of my face!" She raged on, "Do I stink? Don't act like I didn't notice you taking a whiff! So what is it?"

"You don't...you smell nice-"

"What?!"

Fuck. Where was his composure? Oh right. Down there in his other head.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that female!" He backed up as she took a step closer, her power level increasing beneath the surface.

"Then what did you mean?!"

"This is something you should discuss with your mate." He groaned as his hand raked down his frustrated face.

When she growled furiously at him, Bardock took a long stride back, then another, and another. He had to get out of this fucking hallway before she went Super Saiyan on his ass. Which she was on the verge of. When all he received was a "fine," Chichi rushed past him, dragging her scent with her. May God have mercy on Kakarot for what was coming for him. The female was nothing but a walking, raging, hormone about to destroy anything in her path. Even if Kakarot was training soldiers today...Oh fuck! She was heading for the training grounds. Where there would be enough males wagging their tails and dragging their tongues to over power, even if she or Kakarot transformed. Fuck and fuck!

"W-wait!" Bardock called for Chichi, but she had already disappeared.

...


	3. Inferno

*1/20/2016: Hey all! Thank you for the massive support I've received since beginning this new adventure. To all who've reviewed, followed and added to favorites already, thank you so much!

Stars Align

Chapter 3: Inferno

Chichi stomped her way towards the training grounds, fully expecting to punch Kakarot right in the face for hiding something. He was training the new soldiers to join the Saiyan army, which seemed to be more important before letting her in on his little secret.

As she burst outside, she could hear Bardock calling for her, but she didn't stop. Apparently he already knew what was going on, and if he hadn't been holding Gohan, she would have practiced her five fingered fist with him first. Getting closer to thunderous shouts of sparring warriors, Chichi searched for her male. She could tell by his high power level that he was fighting against someone closer to his level. The mighty power of the Super Saiyan sent a chill down her arms, as well as bringing out another hot flash. Knowing that her mate stood higher than all the rest, her body responded in a rush of wetness. _Dammit. Not now._ Chichi cursed her soaring arousal as she drew near.

Further into the testosterone grounds she went, ignoring the glances of the young warriors that stopped in mid strike, she quickened her pace. More nose flaring and growling sounded around her, but she refused to give them any thought. Kakarot was up ahead. His golden aura shinning brightly as he dashed to and from the ground against his opponent, Hikaru. The large male fought desperately to keep up with her mate, but he just wasn't strong nor fast enough.

A soldier blocked her path right as she opened her mouth to call out to him. His bare chest coming up to her eye level as he looked down on her with lusting eyes. "Get out of my way." Chichi commanded and pushed past him. With a strong grip, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. A sharp pain ran up her arm. "Get off!" She screeched and sent her free fist towards his face. Right as she was about to make contact, another fist joined in, launching the Saiyan soldier back until he rolled out of sight into the crowd.

Chichi turned quickly, already knowing who interfered. Kakarot stood hovering above her, his brows down tight and his teal eyes full of rage. Panting heavily, her mate stared her down. "Chichi, what do you think you're doing?" His voice was deep. Threatening.

For a minute, she lost her voice, but remembering why she was there in the first place brought back the boiling anger. "I want to know what's going on. You ran with your tail tucked between your legs and never gave me an explanation."

"Not here." He growled as he eyed the staring soldiers.

"No! I want you to tell me what you've been hiding. Your father sure as hell wouldn't tell me." Kakarot clenched his teeth at the mention of his father. What the hell was going on?

Chichi's head began to spin, but quickly pushed past it. This was not a moment to lose her focus.

"Greetings, Chichi." Hikaru spoke up. The tall, gray eyed warrior waved his hand as he walked up behind Kakarot. Big mistake. Her male spun around and snarled, yes, snarled at innocent Hikaru. Kakarot was seething with anger, causing the male to stop in his tracks.

"Kakarot! What is wrong with you?" Chichi growled out. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

When her mate turned back to face her, Chichi gasped and took a step back. The intensity in his gaze was harsh and intimidating. Something animalistic had snapped in her male as he began to pant and take predator footsteps towards her.

"Chichi..." He groaned out, "You're making me lose my mind."

"Wha-"

"Don't you realize?" Kakarot hovered over her, dominating the space in which they stood.

"Real...realize what?" Chichi swallowed hard. His scent drifted into her nose and caused that sweet ache to return. Oh God. No. A whimper escaped her lips as a familiar feeling swept over her. It had happened so long ago, and then she didn't realize what her body was doing at the time. But now... "Oh shit." She was in heat.

"I need to get you out of here."

"No. I'll go. You're needed here."

"I might kill someone if I stay," Kakarot lowly spoke, his voice serious and stern. "I need to know you're safe."

Before she could protest, her mate had her by the crook of her arm and pulling her away from the staring eyes of hungry males. Her skin began to crawl at what those warriors were visualizing in their heads. No wonder Kakarot was so tense.

"Kakarot, please," Chichi whispered as his grip on her arm only tightened.

"Don't Chichi. I'm to my breaking point."

Why was he so angry? Why did he refuse to look at her? They knew what could happen if they mated while she was in heat. They both knew what would come if they succumbed to their screaming hormones. "Why are we holding back?"

Her question caused him to shake his head and pull her faster towards their living quarters. Had he already made up his mind to refuse her another brat? How could he make that decision without her?!

Anger boiled in her veins. Chichi snatched her arm out of her mates grip, surprising him momentarily as she forced him against the wall. Super Saiyan or not, she had the upper hand in this fight. His will power was crumbling beneath the palms of her hands as she pushed against his chest. "How dare you!" Chichi growled up at him.

"We are not ready." Kakarot forced out as he looked down at her with lower lids. His breathing increased. Without distraction, his full attention was placed on her, making it difficult for him to fight back.

"It's not just your decision, Kakarot!"

The room suddenly spun. Dark rock walls swirled around her until her back hit up against the cold stone. Her mate pinned her in place, his golden aura brightening around him. "Then you need to know how things will change when I take you."

"What are you-"

"No, listen to me," he cut her off, his lips less than a hair width away from touching hers. "No more training. No more missions. No more fighting. You know what happened with Gohan and we didn't know then. But we would now if we were to go through with this. Fuck," Kakarot let out a shaky breath, his body was pure sexual power, ready to meet her needs if she would only say the word. "Are you ready to give up fighting if we have another brat?"

Give it up? How could she protect anyone without training her body to stay in shape? How could he ask this of her?

As if reading her thoughts he answered, "Because, I will not allow you to be in any danger. I can't lose you if something happened."

"Does the thought of me fighting scare you that much?"

Kakarot's eyes closed for a brief moment and then a slight nod to his head. "Yeah. It scares me."

For him to admit that, had Chichi rethinking the whole thing. It wasn't fair for him to make the decision on his own, but it wasn't fair for her to force him to do something that would cause him worry every waking day.

"You need to go," Chichi whispered. The words hurt more to say than it was to hear. Kakarot shook his head as if he was shaking himself out of the haze, but his body couldn't move. "Kakarot, you need to go. I'll stay in our quarters until it passes."

"I've been exposed too long to leave you." His large body leaned into her, showing her how much he was aching to answer the call of his female.

"Go," Chichi moaned and tried to push against his shoulders. Her body was igniting into the hottest flame, his hand inching closer to her femininity that ached for him. There was no other way to disrupt this. Chichi pushed passed the instinct in her blood to mate and growled. When that didn't work, she gathered her energy and increased her power, transforming into her own golden light. Her teal eyes met his and as much as it hurt her, Chichi kneed him in the gut, forcing her male to bend over at the waist and clench his stomach in pain. "I'm sorry Kakarot," she apologized as tears poured down her cheeks.

* * *

Kakarot groaned and rubbed his hand down his face in frustration. He was back on the training grounds watching his many recruits dodge and roll from their one on one attacks. His brain was far from observing the Elite-wanna-be soldiers that he had forgotten he had gave the command to spar two hours ago. They were beginning to look how he felt inside. Exhausted and to the breaking point.

Yet, Kakarot felt no pity on them. The way they had looked his female over with lustful eyes and licked their dry lips with greedy tongues had him on the verge of showing no mercy. When Chichi decided to step onto the training grounds, dragging her pheromones along with her, she had each male jerking in their training gear. How he kept himself together was beyond him. Maybe that knee to the gut helped, but he was almost too fit to be tied. The male that he gave a fuck-off punch to, needed medical attention if he were to use his jaw again.

Finally Kakarot found the strength to call out to the soldiers, "Enough! Attention forward!" Each Saiyan stopped in mid punch, some collapsing to a halt as he gave the order. He gave them a few seconds to catch their breath before he continued, "One thousand push-ups." When all he received was groans and curses, a smirk crept up in the corner of his mouth. "Make that two." That shut them up. "Each one of you will perform Sutemi-waza. Sacrifice throws. I believe you know what that means."

Silence. They were learning quick.

"Besides throwing techniques, you must become familiar with sacrifice. Placing yourself in positions, such as the ground can help execute a throw. You will be practicing back and side throws until sun down. If you're not feeling anything at this point, you can bet your ass you will be when you meet back here at first light!"

Kakarot looked over his shoulder at his next in command, Sissta, and gave her a nod. He was lucky to have her around as well as Hikaru who seemed to follow her every step. Vegeta had assigned another soldier, Nappa, to aide in training with the new recruits, but Kakarot had the bastard down in the medical wing the first day they worked together. Someone that weak would not be a part of his operation. Sissta had proved herself on more than one occasion during planet Vegeta's down fall by that damned virus; making her the perfect Elite to guard his back during altercations with soldiers or routine combat practices.

"Can you handle all that?" Kakarot asked with a tone he had not meant.

Sissta gave him a smirk and lightly chuckled, "Yes, Sir."

"I leave them in your hands then."

"I'll be sure to handle them with care," Sissta assured him with her smile and turned her attention to the crowd of restless warriors. "Alright you son's of bitches! Get moving before I drive my fucking boot up your asses! You heard your orders! Push-ups. Now!"

Like music to his ears.

* * *

 _"Dammit! She's going to kill me!"_ Bardock couldn't help but to imagine the look he would receive if he returned Kakarot and Chichi's brat in the condition the little pest had become. The large Saiyan furrowed his brows and picked his grand-brat off the ground and placed him back on his feet. Gohan had scrapes and slow forming bruises scattering his arms and legs, something Bardock would have over looked being a male. But that female... A shiver ran down his neck at the impending screech that would follow as soon as he dropped him off. Not to mention the fact that Kakarot's mate could highly increase her power level and turn into the golden glory of a Super Saiyan.

"Ha, ha! Look at the little squirt go!" Fasha laughed loudly as Gohan took another run towards her with fists raised.

"That's rare to see Fasha having a good time," Shugesh muttered under his breath.

"Hey Bardock, this little brat reminds me a lot of Kakarot when he was this small." Tora chuckled as Gohan let out a small battle cry.

His old team mates seemed to be enjoying this way too much. Bardock couldn't help but to grin at his friends attempt to be as gentle as they could with the young Saiyan. But it still didn't help his situation any with the cuts and bruises.

"You better slow down little one. She might bite."

"Shut up!" Fasha angrily snapped.

Bardock sighed and grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt and hoisted him up onto his shoulder. If anything, he could protect the brat from getting stepped on by the crew.

"Speaking of Kakarot, there he goes. And he looks pissed." Someone pointed out as Bardock caught sight of the large male walking with anger in his steps.

"You don't even know the half of it." Bardock mumbled.

* * *

Kakarot tried to contain himself the best he could. The distance from his mate was driving him mad, knowing she was back in their quarters needing him yet he couldn't bring himself to face her. Not knowing what she was doing or thinking had his body twitching and ready for some type of relief. Fighting would be the only solution but no one on his level of power was readily available. Sleep. He needed to sleep. It would be the only way to escape the kick-in-the-face kind of day he had.

"Kakarot." Dammit. Just when he was a few feet away from the entrance to the male wash room, his father just had to find him.

"Daddy!" Double dammit.

With a slow drawn out breath, Kakarot turned and tried to force a smile for his kids sake, but the muscles in his face decided to go the other way.

"Hey, it'd be nice to acknowledge the brat every once in awhile. If not, he grows persistent and highly annoying." Bardock grumbled and released Gohan from his hold to run up to him. As his child threw out his arms, Kakarot couldn't help but swoop down and gather the small Saiyan into his arms. Instantly, the pains in his body and heart slowly melted away. "He's been training hard today."

Finally a smile appeared on Kakarot's face. Just to know his son would have the chance to train and become a great warrior one day, had his pride increase tenfold.

"How about we get washed up and go find something good to eat?" Kakarot asked Gohan.

"What about Mama?"

"Ah...well..." _Keep it together,_ "She's not feeling very well right now."

Gohan studied Kakarot's face intently. His wheels turning in that smart little head of his as he tried to register every word. "Then," his bright eyes lit up and the biggest grin appeared, "you should go make her feel better!"

From out of no where, a laugh erupted in the room. It sure as hell wasn't him nor Gohan... Looking over at his father, Bardock had his hand covering his mouth, attempting to stifle out the creepy sound he had never heard the male make in years.

"Excuse me. Had something in my throat," Bardock chuckled as he took a step back from the returning frown Kakarot sported for the majority of the day. "Ah dammit. You two are going to be staying with me tonight aren't you."

"Expecting someone?"

Bardock groaned as he walked towards the bathing room, "Just my brat and his offspring."

...


	4. Loud and Clear

*Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait. I seem to be apologizing every time I post a chapter now, and I am truly sorry. I know how frustrating it is when you have to wait so long for an update on a story and for that, I am sorry. And I'm sorry this is so short and for mistakes! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Stars Align

Chapter 4: Loud and Clear

Bulma paced the same outline of the fur rug in front of the great fire place for the hundredth time. Like she was counting. She was more concerned about the slight pain she had felt in her womb. "It's okay. Everything is okay." She said on a low breath and finally found the courage to lay down on the giant sized bed and slowly soothed the swell of her stomach with the palm of her hand. The child that grew inside her had become restless lately. Bulma tried to blame it on something she ate, which could have been anything due to her increasing appetite day by day, and odd cravings that hit her in the middle of the night; things she once found disgusting or unappetizing had become a delicacy. "What are you doing to me?" She moaned and continued to stroke the rising swell.

Unbeknownst to her, her mate was leering in the doorway with his usual frown and aggravated scowl, watching her intently with crossed arms as she grimaced and moaned slightly. Once she realized his presence, Bulma gave him a reassuring smile. But that didn't seem to fool him.

"I'm canceling our escort-"

"Oh no you won't!" Bulma flared, meeting his scowl with her own. "I've been looking forward to this since the day you agreed to go."

Vegeta took a few steps into their bed chamber, his arms sliding down by his sides and fists clenching. She could tell he was trying his hardest not to be his usual jack-ass self. It could have been a possibility that he was the slight bit concerned of the way she held her rounding stomach and attempted to reign himself in and keep his anger in check each time he discussed something with her.

"I will not have the heir to the throne born on any other planet besides this one," he growled lowly, yet remaining calm. Or at least as calm as Vegeta could be at any given time.

Bulma sighed heavily, "We still have two months left before this brat is due to make his grand entrance."

"Woman, you're lying there looking to be going into labor at any moment!"

"Oh, thanks for the encouragement! I know I already look like a fat pig but I don't need you reminding me!" Bulma could feel her emotions going wild. Tears were pricking at her eyes, yet the anger she felt began to grown.

Vegeta sputtered, "I...I didn't say anything about your appearance!"

"Well if you're not saying it, you're thinking it!"

"How do you know what I'm thinking? That's ignorant!"

"Now I'm ignorant?!"

"I didn't say that!" Vegeta groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a calming breath and one more for good measure. "Woman, all I'm trying to say is that you do not look to be in the condition to travel."

Bulma gripped the fabric of her gown and kept her eyes locked with her male. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go to the infirmary." Vegeta gave her a nod, his frustration slowly coming down from a boil to a simmer.

"I'll have Kakarot's female escort you there. I'll make arrangements with her and the attending physician today."

"Fine," Bulma huffed and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked but made no attempt to aide in her waddle across the room.

"I have to pee if you don't mind. Your brat thinks my bladder is a punching bag today." Vegeta gave her a huff and recrossed his arms as she passed by. "Be pissy all you want Vegeta, we are going on this trip. I've waited six months for this opportunity to see the latest technology this side of the solar system has to offer. Besides, the planet we're going to has the most famous hot springs! Who wouldn't want to go?"

"You're making this sound like a vacation rather than a mission to acquire new technology." Vegeta grumbled as he headed for the exit of their living quarters.

Bulma gave him a glance over her shoulder, "If I had called it a vacation, I'd never get you off this planet."

"I'm the King. You can't stop ruling when your mate decides to plan a get away. If this mission includes further upgrades to my army then it will prove beneficiary."

"Lighten up Vegeta. Who says you can't have a little fun on these types of missions?" Bulma gave him a wink and disappeared around the the corner. She left her male grumbling and stomping out of their quarters as she made it to the bathing room. She looked down at her swelling stomach, "Please wait til after we get back to come out little one."

* * *

Vegeta made his way down the long corridor. His white training boots heavily hitting the stone flooring as he entered another long hallway in the direction of Kakarot's living quarters. His brows drew down tight as he passed a Saiyan couple showing public display of affection and practically having intercourse with their uniforms on in plain sight. A growl escaped his chest, alerting the two of his presence. Their glazed eyes immediately popped open in panic before straightening themselves and bowing before their king. Vegeta scoffed and continued his fast pace venture down the hall. The smell of sex lingered in the air. Lust and female pheromones penetrated his nose, turning his stomach with vile disgust. He had hoped the scent would dissipate as he arrived to the doorway of Kakarot's and his females living quarters, but found another scent to plow into his nose and down his lungs causing a stir below his waist.

"What the fuck?" Vegeta glanced down just as his hand beat on the solid door. His spandex training pants were becoming irritatingly tight.

The door opened at a crack in mid knock, more like bang, giving him view to a pair of eyes peeking out at him. "Female..." When the scent hit him a second time, Vegeta cupped a hand over his nose and mouth and backed away in a panic just as the two Saiyan's did moments ago when he had caught them. "Fuck. What the hell is going on in there! Where's Kakarot?"

"Go away Vegeta," Chichi growled out and started to shut the door.

"Don't you dare close that door!" Vegeta growled back. This female had always been disobedient towards him from the first day they met, but he wasn't leaving until he gave her the orders he intended to give.

With a feral moan, Kakarot's mate flung the door open, causing the King to stumble back until his back came in contact with the wall. She stood there in nothing but the shortest shorts you could possibly call shorts, and some sort of strapped top that barely covered any flesh. Her hair was down and disheveled, looking as if she had just crawled out of bed with her mate. But what had Vegeta swaying in his boots was the aroma she was putting off. It was nothing he had ever smelled before. Pure, unrated, raw sexual power radiated off of the female causing him to shake his head to refocus.

"What is it Vegeta?"

"You...you...what the fuck is wrong with you?" That was not what he had intended to ask, but the Saiyan male couldn't remember what he had come here to ask. No wonder those idiots were breeding in the hallway.

"Go find Kakarot. I have nothing to speak with you..." Chichi shivered and clenched her eyes tightly shut, her hand reaching for the door frame to hold herself vertical. "I have nothing to speak with you about, so please leave."

"You do not order me female. I've come to give you orders." His anger brought him back down to reality. Why the hell was he showing physical attractions to a female he mostly despised? "You will be escorting the Queen to the infirmary once I speak with the physician."

The look of worry replaced the females painful grimace, "Is Bulma alright? The brat-"

"She's going as a precaution before our departure."

Kakarot's female nodded and took a step back into the room, her hand firmly on the door to shut it in his face for the second time.

"Sorry but I won't be going anywhere until...this paces."

Vegeta raised a brow, "And what exactly is that?"

"Well at least I'm not the only one that didn't know." Chichi mumbled under her breath. "I'm...I'm in heat."

"Disgusting!" No wonder this female was causing such a stir below his waist line. It had nothing to do with attraction. Just basic Saiyan hormones!

"You asked! Did I have to spell it out for you?"

"Wha...Shut up! Where's Kakarot? I'll just have him escort the queen."

Chichi gave him a glare that could kill a weakling, "If he was here, you would still be beating on our door."

"So you don't know where your mate is. How helpful."

"Go fuck your self. And by the looks of it, that's exactly what you'll be doing!" He followed her glance down to the tent between his legs. With a quick hand, the mighty King covered his erection and grit his teeth until his jaw painful burned.

"Why you! I should have you disposed for such insolence!"

"Still waiting for that by the way. If you find Kakarot, be sure to tell him you stopped by. I'm sure he'll love to hear that."

And with that, Chichi slammed the door closed, as well as slamming another array of scents up Vegeta's nose.

Damn that female!

* * *

Kakarot tossed for the hundredth time. His body was tight, flinching and flexing from the effects of being exposed around his female. Every time he closed his eyes, he could picture her panting below him, eyes half hooded as she pleaded up at him. The soft moans that she would make rang in his ears. He could practically taste her. That soft flesh under his palms. Under his tongue...

"Fuck this." Kakarot forced the sheet from his heated body, struggled out of a small ass cot, and grabbed his boots, shoving his feet inside in a hurry. How could he leave his female alone in their quarters like that? In the condition that she was in? That was practically torturing his female. What if a soldier broke in...The thought caused a growl to form in the back of his throat, but he was able to control it once he set his sight on his brat slumbering in the adjacent bed. It was unfair of him to make the decision on his own. He needed to truly know if his mate was ready for another child. It wasn't he who would be carrying the brat, feeding them, or being the perfect mother that she was.

"Kakarot, lay the hell back down." Bardock grumbled into his arm. His father lay on a cot, being gracious enough to give Gohan the only bed in the small quarters.

"I need to go talk with Chichi." Kakarot lowly spoke, trying to avoid waking his son.

Bardock sighed with frustration and sat up. "You know what will happen if you go and see her now."

"Yeah. I know. But I can't lay here not knowing what she's doing." Flashes of her pleading eyes continued to plague his mind. It felt as if his body couldn't listen to reason.

"Here's your options Kakarot, and you better listen because I'm not repeating myself. It's too late into the night for this crap." The older male completely sat up and placed his feet on the rock floor, yawned, scratched the back of his neck before resting his elbows on his knees. "You can either stay here for a couple of nights, and let her go through the cycle untouched. Or you could go to her and try and speak reason, which is highly unlikely, and possibly make another offspring. Whatever is going through that head of yours, it most likely will come true if you leave. So make up your mind or lay the hell down and let me go back to sleep."

"What would you do?" Kakarot questioned without thinking how it would bring back old memories for his father. But if this was a time for his advice, now would be it.

Bardock stayed quiet for a time until finally speaking just above a whisper, "I'd go to her."

That's all he needed to hear.

On quick feet, Kakarot stormed out of the cramped room only to be met with a strong grip on his shoulder.

"But," Bardock continued, "if you can keep your head together long enough to ask her, let the both of you come to a decision you can each agree to. Do you understand me, son?"

"Loud and clear."


	5. Downfalls and Pride

*5/24/16

Hello there readers! Welcome back to another chapter that is way over due! It has been such a busy time of year, but here it is! I'm sorry for the long wait, so I'll make this short!

Thank you to everyone who has supported me and reviewed! Enjoy!

Stars Align

Chapter 5: Downfalls and Pride

The hallway seemed to grow longer in distance as Kakarot halfway flew down the corridors. Not a single soul lingered, making it easier for him to slip around corners without flattening someone in his race for his quarters. He could taste the fragrance of his mate as he drew closer, completely drowning out the remaining scents of other Saiyan's that had traveled the hallway during the day.

He reached the door, punched in the code only Chichi and himself knew and almost broke the frame down as he blasted through the entry.

Her scent was everywhere. On every surface, on every wall, and on every molecule that made up the air he breathed. His body automatically responded, his brain already fixating on what he was going to do to his female.

This was going to be a lot harder than he imagined. Already, Kakarot's plan and memorization of the words he would speak were completely smashed as he followed the scent. Like a prey seeking out his meal, his nose flared and his body twitched when he came to a stop at the gravity simulator chamber doors. She was just beyond that sheet of metal and his skin tingled at the anticipation.

With a push of a button, the doors parted and the gravity suddenly changed, growing heavier as he took a step forward. But it was nothing he couldn't withstand. Once inside, his eyes scanned the room, quickly finding his female sitting cross legged in the center of the room. Chichi was sitting completely still, golden locks flowing down her back, her breathing steady.

She was meditating. As a super Saiyan. He was very impressed.

"Chichi." He spoke up once the lump in his throat was swallowed.

His strong female slightly turned her head, her body un-moving. She made no attempt to remove herself from the center of the room. Kakarot was unsure if that was a good thing. All he knew was that it made his body tremble just to get near her.

"What are you doing here, Kakarot?" Chichi lowly spoke as she returned to the previous position she was in as he entered.

Kakarot took a step forward, "I've come to talk."

With a heavy sigh, Chichi stood and walked over to the gravity simulator and turned it off. When she turned her teal eyes towards him, he couldn't contain the moan that erupted from his throat. Her beauty and power took his words from his mouth and apparently his head when all he could think of was taking her to the tile floor.

"I thought we had agreed on being separated during this?" She asked with questioning eyes. "Wasn't my kick in the gut not good enough?"

He couldn't help but chuckled as she smirked at him. The playfulness she was sporting was enough to make a weak Saiyan go insane.

"I came here to talk about another brat." Kakarot managed to get out.

Chichi frowned at that and crossed her arms under her breasts. His mouth drooled as they were pushed up, taking that skimpy little top she wore up with them to see more skin of her toned stomach. He needed to be fucking blindfolded if he were to speak reason.

"You had already decided-"

"And it wasn't fair to make that call without you. I'm sorry." And he truly was. She should have had the utmost say on the matter.

Chichi shook her head side to side. This was seeming more difficult than planned in that head of his.

"I think we made the right decision, Kakarot. But now that you're here, you must be having second thoughts."

"I just want you to be sure."

Chichi laughed lowly, "I was upset with you at first. But giving up this strength to protect Gohan, I just can't. There was too much sweat, tears, and blood to find this power within me, and if you're asking me to give this up, then I refuse."

"I wasn't thinking clearly when I said all that, Chichi. I know you take pride in the power you've acquired. That's the Saiyan blood running through our veins."

His mate let her arms fall to her sides as she took a few steps towards him. If she came any closer, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from touching her, and she seemed to sense that when she stopped.

"I know this must be really difficult for you to be here," Chichi lowly spoke.

An escaped growl answered for him as he shut his eyes tightly together. He had to focus. All the times he trained with her, he preached focus this and focus that. Now look who was having issues with such a simple thing.

"Open your eyes Kakarot." Chichi pleaded

"I can't look at you right now. I've come to talk-" His voice hitched when her intoxicating scent burst up his nose and straight below the waist line. If anyone had the upper hand in the situation, it would totally be Chichi.

"Kakarot," she lowly spoke with command, "please. Open your eyes."

With a shaky exhale, Kakarot peeked out from under his tightly shut lids and immediately tensed. Before him stood his mate, stripped from all clothing and bare. Hard muscle, yet so soft flesh begging to be touched, tasted, and taken for him and him alone. Nothing could pull him from this room now. The world could be ending and there wasn't a chance he was taking any other step but towards her.

"Are...are you sure?" He managed to spit out past the groan lodged in his throat.

She gave him a nod and a soft smile, her own resolve slowly dwindling before him.

His body moved before he wanted it to, coming a lick away from her lips before growling out, "I don't know if I can control myself-"

"Shut up already." Chichi closed the distance before his brain caught on. This was her way of showing him that is was okay and the chains on his cage slipped free. Lips so soft and only meant for tender kisses, were already beginning to swell from the onslaught and sucked roughly. He drank her in, starved for her flavor as his tongue collided with her own.

* * *

Chichi's hands wrapped around her males neck, holding on for dear life as he plundered her mouth. The tightness between her legs only grew more intense, begging for a relief she sought out since day one of this heat cycle. No matter how many times she pleasure herself, nothing compared to the body of her mate.

One arm snaked around her waist, another dipping down between her slick folds. Chichi's head snapped back and let out a loud cry when his fingertips grazed the hot flesh. Tears pricking at the corner of her eyes at how sensitive her body had become from the absence of him.

"Oh God, Chichi," Kakarot groaned into her throat in between bites and nibbles, "you're soaked."

His fingers pulled out, causing her to growl in frustration and look at him. Those same fingertips disappeared into his mouth, her knees weak as she watched him taste her.

A feral look overtook her males eyes, his body dropping to his knees before she could protest.

As if dying to quench his thirst, Kakarot's tongue and lips latched on between her legs. His sucking and licking forced another deep cry to strain from her lungs and grip tightly to his shoulders to keep from falling. As if knowing she was about to go weak in the knees, Kakarot braced his strong hands along her backside, holding her trembling body steady as he continued. Every flick of his tongue and motion of his lips against her, brought her closer to the ledge she was more than willing to jump over. But before she could even take a step over that edge, Kakarot withdrew his mouth, knocked out her knees until she was forced down. A little squeal escaped her lips unexpectedly, causing a blush to burn from her neck up.

How embarrassing.

Kakarot stopped a moment to sport his one of a kind grins once he had her pinned, then flashing his white teeth as a chuckle quietly shook his shoulders. At least he thought it was cute.

"How I've missed this." Kakarot mumbled between her breasts as small nibbles of his mouth danced closer to her perk nipple. "How I've missed you." He gave her a soft lick, her eyes intently watching as the bud disappeared just as his fingers had into his mouth.

"Fuck...mmph." Chichi bit down on her lower lip to hold back the cries she wanted to let loose. But as soon as his hand returned to between her legs as his mouth worked her breasts, all the effort of holding them back became pointless. Now, she was running towards that ledge. Entering that level only he could let her reach. Every muscle clenching, body seizing as she fluttered away until she ran out of air. She hadn't realized how loud she was screaming until her throat burned.

* * *

His heart was thrashing wildly against his rib cage, his skin igniting as sweat rolled and dripped onto the sheets below. Her moans were an echo in his ears as his body instinctively moved against his female. How long had they been at this? Hours? Days? But as soon as his brain even considered thinking of anything but his mate, Kakarot growled and felt the tremors run down his spine. Chichi quivered beneath him, muscles tight and clenching as she reached another climax. He followed closely behind her, his neck and back straining as his thrusts quickened and release forced out feral groans.

When his body collapsed, Kakarot attempted to roll off to the side but his body was left drained. He grunted out a heavy "sorry," and tried to catch his breath.

"Can't...breathe..." Chichi groaned and chuckled at the same time. A wide grin couldn't help but spread across his face as he looked down. Chichi's cheeks were burning red, black hair matted to the sides of her face, and a grin of her own lifting her bruised lips.

With one last push, Kakarot rolled to the side, his body falling limp into the soaked-with-sweat-and-other-unmentionable sheets.

"What time is it?" Chichi asked, her voice a little strained.

"Time for food," Kakarot grunted out, "Bath. More food, and sleep." He didn't have to look over at his mate to know he received an eye roll.

Chichi gave a sigh and they settled into a comfortably silence as their breathing slowed. Kakarot's heart finally returned to a nice steady beat as he turned his head and took in the sight of his female. Her eyes were heavy and close to closing for a well deserved sleep. Her body had been through so much, and with their added mating she was bound to be exhausted.

Mustering up strength once more, Kakarot sat up and slipped out of bed. The cool air chilling his skin as he began to cool down. "Where are you going?" Chichi mumbled from her pillows as she rolled over. She was already starting to drift off as he shucked on a pair of shorts off the floor. "Gonna grab us a meal. Be back in a bit."

"Mmhmm." Is the only response he received as he exited their bedchamber.

After ordering a massive meal from the palace kitchen to be delivered, Kakarot stopped and looked around their living quarters. Each section of the rooms contained so many memories, pleasant and not so pleasant, but it was their home and he was proud to have such things for his mate and brat.

 _Will this be enough room to raise another brat?_ The question barged its way into his skull as he looked over their possessions. Never the kind of Saiyan to care for such things, yet he couldn't help to wonder if his mate would prefer something more, such as larger living quarters. They could easily afford the upgrades and as the Kings commanding officer it would be easily attainable. Would Chichi want to leave the memories behind if they found something more suitable?

A knock on the door brought Kakarot out of his thoughts. Once the door opened, a pair of frustrated eyes met his.

"Sissta."

"Sir I hate to be rude, but your presence are required on the training grounds."

"Fuck," Kakarot muttered and ran a hand through his messy hair. "What's going on that I have to show up?"

"Well I can only do so much with them in your absence. Your orders are needed for further training."

Fucking reality time. Back to real world already? His brain wasn't ready yet.

"Alright, I'll be down later. Just keep them busy until I get down there. Run them through the combat poses we did last week."

Sissta took a step back, her eyes glancing over his shoulder at something behind him. Kakarot turned and found Chichi wrapped in a white bed sheet, her brow drawn down with irritated eyes.

Ah dammit.

"Really?" Chichi growled.

"Good luck." Sissta quickly spoke and dashed off down the hall.

"I'll just be goin' down there for a minute, not all day." Kakarot explained as he shut the door.

"Sure." Is all he heard as she turned from him dragging white sheet and all towards their bathing room.

How quickly things fuck up because of this damn training he was forced to do. He had way more free time guarding and training with Vegeta as the prince back then than he did now.

"I'll be back in a bit Chichi," Kakarot announced as he he slipped on a spare pair of boots and tight shirt left by the door for occasions like this.

Silence.

Dang it.

* * *

Kakarot stopped and stared before making his presence known to the training warriors on the field. The lack of dedication and fooling around by the trainees were severely pissing him off. He had to leave his pissed off mate for this shit? No wonder Sissta came and retrieved him. They were far from acting like soldiers.

As he slipped further into the crowd of disobedient males, not a single one seemed to notice, which put fuel to his fire of anger. With a battle shout, Kakarot let his power soar, shaking the ground and causing the idiots to stumble in shock. Another good way of getting these idiots attention.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be blasting every single one of you off this field?!" He bit out. Kakarot was so not in the mood for playing games. Especially when he had more important matters waiting for him back in his quarters. "Why did any of you join the Saiyan army?"

The crowd kept their silence, their eyes down on their feet. Had they not learned a damned thing?

"You." Kakarot pointed out to a random soldier. The males eyes widened in fear. "Fight me. Let's see if you have retained any of the combat poses."

The Saiyan shook his head and tried to back away. He knew he was outmatched.

"That's an order. Or do any of you understand what that means? Now fight me. I'm an enemy at war, and you have no choice but to fight," the warrior still refused. "Attack me now!" Kakarot let a small blast singe the dirt and rocks at the males feet, causing him to jump back.

"Training cowards I see, Kakarot?" A voiced echoed from above. "What a pathetic looking bunch."

He didn't have to look to know who it was. By the looks of the warriors faces, it was none other than the ass who put him in this position in the first place.

"What can I do for you...My Lord," Kakarot strained to ask. Before the soldiers he had to show respect to their King, but he could kiss the 'My Lord' part goodbye when in private. Vegeta was always Vegeta no matter how many times in the past the King demanded to be addressed correctly.

"I need to discuss our upcoming mission with you. But please finish what you were about to do with these idiots." Vegeta chuckled as if he was getting enjoyment from watching Kakarot struggle with the insubordinate males.

Kakarot glanced over the crowd and growled. Had they no respect? "In formation now." He ordered through clenched teeth. How had this become a terrible day? It was heaven just mere moments ago with Chichi and now this? "Now!"

As they scrambled to form their ranks and lines, Kakarot made his way to stand by Sissta who bowed her head and giving him the Saiyan salute with a fist across her chest. "Thank you," she whispered as he stopped.

"Where's Hikaru?" Kakarot asked and watched a blush light the females cheeks.

"Meditating."

A grin formed on Kakarot's face. The blush just continued to grow on Sissta but she attempted to play it off with an annoyed look.

"I'm sure he would love it if you joined him."

"Shut up!" Sissta hissed lowly for only him to hear. "I don't care what that mongrel is up to."

"Sure." Kakarot hid his chuckle and brought his attention back to the males nervously staring back.

Now what? Vegeta never stepped on the training grounds before, making it a little nerve racking. Good thing Kakarot had a good idea pop into that brain of his.

"King Vegeta! Care to join me for a short demonstration for these third class Saiyans?" That smacked the grin of the Kings face.

"What kind of demonstration are we talking about Kakarot? Weren't you about to beat some sense into one of your warriors?"

"I'm challenging you to a spar."

* * *

"Are you a fucking idiot?!" Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he landed beside Kakarot. The King was highly pissed. As to be expected when being called out to a challenge before the training Saiyan cadets. "You better have a damn good reason for this, Kakarot."

"Oh come on Vegeta," Kakarot lowly whispered as he turned his back to the watchful crowd. "Loosen up a bit."

Vegeta sneered, "I didn't come here to kick your ass, but if you are begging for it, then allow me to introduce you to the new pain I've been practicing to bestow upon you."

Kakarot lowered into a stance, preparing himself for Vegeta's attack. He could tell that the King had been training. His strength had grown quite substantially since the last time they had sparred.

 _"Really?"_ A flash of Chichi and her angered eyes pummeled through his brain just as Vegeta made his move. Luckily Kakarot had the reflex to block the on coming fist sailing towards his face and the power to stop it. Ah dammit. He told Chichi he would be back soon. What the hell was he doing? Any opportunity to train or test his strength always seemed to be his down fall, resulting in one pissed off female back home. He'd have to make this quick if he were to prove what he set out to do in the beginning of challenging Vegeta. Man he really needed to start thinking things through a little better.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? Getting worn down already?" Vegeta chuckled as he continued to attack viciously with kicks and punches that only Kakarot could deflect at the current moment. How many times had he made the speech on focus?

"Sorry Vegeta, but we are gonna have to make this quick."

"What the hell are you talking about-"

SLAM. Kakarot cracked his knuckles against the jaw line of Vegeta's face, causing the King to stumble back a couple of steps to regain balance. With a quick power up, the super Saiyan power erupted, cracking the ground beneath his feet. His opponent followed suit, his teal eyes glaring angrily from that surprise punch. The soldiers took many safe distance leaps back, their hands shielding dust from blowing into their eyes. It was not everyday the young idiot bunch had a chance to see their commanding officer and King of the Saiyan race in a match. If only they could have seen the things Kakarot and Vegeta had witnessed in the course of their fighting years would they then understand how important it was to train diligently. This was Kakarot's goal. To show these soldiers what they could possibly become, and instill hope in their future as warriors.

* * *

He was dead. Well, he was going to be dead when she got her hands on him! How could he just leave after what they just went through? Chichi grabbed the towel draped near the bath and scrubbed in a furry. Thinking that she would be sharing this hot bath with her mate turned out to be a lonesome soak. Pruned finger and all, Chichi stomped her way to the closet that held both his and hers training gear. Snatching the closest thing, she was dressed and almost out the door when someome knocked on it. Yeah it wasn't fair to whoever stood on the other side, but she was pissed and they were going to get a taste of her foul mood that her dear mate placed her in.

Another knock landed on the surface just as Chichi placed the code in for it to open. "What?! Oh..."

"Hey Chichi! Wow, who pissed you off?" Barrel wide Bulma stood in the doorway, her hand on her hip like it was about to unhitch its self and a smile to impress any female. But that was Bulma, now Queen of the Saiyan race with a prince or princess on the way. How far they had come from a small little shack, to selling old gear Bulma slaved over to fix, and now the palace with jack-asses for mates.

"Who do you think?" Chichi forced out and moved out of the way to let the Queen waddle through. The guards gave her a quick nod and took watch outside the doorway even though Chichi could totally protect the Queen on her own.

Bulma made herself comfy on the guest furniture and settling herself in as if she were going to be awhile, "Yes I'm going to be here awhile." She reassured Chichi.

"I'll get you something to drink then."

"No that's alright. I don't need to pee any more thank you. This brat is practicing their moves on my bladder as is. I just came to talk to you about our get-away!" Bulma happily announced.

"I highly doubt Vegeta is letting you call this mission a 'get-away,' Bulma." Chichi plopped down beside her friend and sighed. Her frustrations were slowly dwindling all thanks to her and that precious brat belly. She wondered if she herself would be showing just the same in eight months. As much mating they did during the short period of her heat cycle, only time would tell if she became pregnant and hold their second off spring in her arms. Another responsibility but another precious life to protect.

"Now why do you look like you're getting ready to cry?!" Bulma worriedly questioned and stared Chichi's reddening face down. "What did Kakarot do?"

"Well for starters he ran out after...you know..." A blush finished off Chichi's constrained face into a mixed emotion of pure anger, sadness, revenge, and embarrassment wrapped into one. Bulma was listening intently by the gleam in her blue eyes. "I went through my heat cycle-"

"WHAT?!" The Queen couldn't contain her excited expression. "Oh my gosh Chichi, does that mean you might be-"

"There is a chance. But it just happened," Chichi rubbed her face and tried to get it back together emotionally. Now was not the time to be discussing the unknown when a big mission was drawing near. "So what about this 'get-away' that you wanted to tell me about?"

Bulma blinked a few times as she processed the new question. Chichi could tell she was not finished interrogating her about the whole mating and possible pregnancy issue just yet, but the Queen dropped it for now and flipped on professional authority, she learned and always had in her, attitude. "Oh you know. Just how amazing it's going to be!" Bulma's eyes lit up with delight as she imagined some invisible dream world that played out before her. "The endless possibilities of new engineering and inventions just waiting for me to get my hands on!"

"Isn't our main reason for going is that we can learn new technical ways of running the planet?" Chichi asked with a raised brow as she watched the Queen drool over imaginary visions.

"Yes, yes, that too. Gosh, you're sounding like Vegeta. Of course we'll be looking for upgrades and possible new trade deals to benefit our economy, but just think! We'll get to see things that are only in our dreams!" More drool.

"I'm glad you will be enjoying yourself, as for me and the rest of the warriors, we'll be locking down with security."

"See, that's where you're wrong Chichi dear!"

"Huh?" Confusion at its best.

"I finally talked Vegeta into going along with it. Yeah I had to rephrase some things and try to make the proposition pleasing to a King, but he agreed to it and he can't go back on his word!"

Chichi wasn't sure what the blue haired female was going on about, but she was beginning to get a little nervous by the massive smile and wink Bulma gave her. "And what exactly did you get him to agree to?"

"You and Kakarot will be our personal guards for the entire trip...I mean mission. You see, it was difficult to get Vegeta to go along with it because you will be staying with us in the accommodations provided, and you know how well you two get along." Bulma continued to ramble on about the small things as Chichi's eye began to twitch. How the hell was she supposed to stay calm and professional as an Elite guard if she were to stay around that pompous bastard the entire mission? "...and maybe then you and Kakarot could slip off into the night to enjoy the planets famous hot springs and other indulgences." Bulma giggled with a blush.

Riiiiiight. Like she could pry Kakarot away from his duty of watching King brat.

"Our main goal is to keep you safe," Chichi added and took a stand before the Queen. This would be her first real mission with Kakarot, and even though she was highly pissed off at her mate, she would never put the Queen or Kings life at risk and make her male proud. "It is an honor to serve you my Queen." On a bending knee, Chichi crossed her arm over her chest in salute.

"Chichi please, there is no need for that."

"But I have to," she raised her head, meeting teary blue eyes that held so much respect and gratitude. "As the guardian of the Saiyan Queen, and Elite of the Saiyan army, I swear to protect you and your unborn with my life." She would go on this mission as any warrior would. With strength and pride of the Saiyan race. "I give to you my service and strength. May you use it as you see fit."


	6. Chapter 6

*Hello dear readers! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know it has taken me so long to update and I can't apologize enough. Life has bombarded me with this and that for the past many months that I feel so out of touch with my stories. :(

So in attempt to get back in the motion, I'm throwing out a new chapter that I have literally been working on for months. Yes, you have read correctly. MONTHS. Months, as in, since last year...

But don't think for a moment that I don't think about my stories and brainstorm, because I do! I really, really do!

For those inquiring about In the Stables update, I am going to be working on a chapter for that next when time becomes available.

Thank you for being so patient with me and thank you for following, adding to favorites, and reviewing! Also, big shout out to omggochichi for your encouraging PM and AMAZING art! Please go check OMGGOCHICHI on TUMBLR. Absolutely fantastic! Speaking of art, foxsqueen also had some sketches that I fell in love with too awhile back, and for the life of me, I don't know if I mentioned that! I just can't remember your tumblr user name! Please get with me or comment if you still have your work for everyone to check out!

Sorry for such the long Authors note, but it has been such a long time since I've been able to communicate with all you readers out there.

Remember, all my fics are rated **M** for mature due to language, adult situations, ect. You all should know the drill! ;-)

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"What the hell were you thinking you imbecile?"

The question seemed louder than actually spoken as Kakarot winced from the angry tone. A cold pack smacked into his face as Vegeta plopped down across from him in the Kings private office. The furniture seemed luxurious, yet the couch he settled on was nothing but hard stiff fabric that must have been stuffed with stone. Kakarot let out a heavy sigh, tilted his head forwards and pinched the bridge of his nose from the on-off nose bleed. The ringing in his ears returned, blocking out the bitching he was receiving from Vegeta after the stunt he pulled in front of the Saiyan army. End results? The little bastards got to work on their training more diligently than before. They had a little taste of the power they could acquire if they trained hard enough and pushed forward to become the next best Saiyan warrior.

"It worked, didn't it?" Kakarot groaned into the ice pack, letting the ice cold feeling sooth the radiating hematoma that was slowly becoming an irritating size. No hiding this one from Chichi.

Vegeta laid his head back on the adjacent couch, applying the little cold pack on his own wounds before mumbling out words that sounded familiar. Idiot this and idiot that.

Once the King blew out all his frustrations the large office became deathly quiet. A sound they were welcoming freely. After pushing each others strengths to their limit, they always returned with more knowledge. Studying each others battle strategy, they came to learn what they needed to work on. It had been so long since their last battle that they had come to know many mistakes of their own. Hence the silence. As they mended their wounds and pride, their brains got to work on the next level, the next move, and power they needed to acquire.

But Kakarot couldn't concentrate completely. 'I'm so fucked,' ran through his head countless of times. He could easily work on fighting strategy, yet he couldn't find one solution to fix himself and Chichi. Of course it was obvious of what needed to be done; more time spent at home as a family, one on one time with his son, less training, less fighting. But where would that get him? Weak? Unable to protect his mate and brat from the uncertainty that circled them every waking day? How could there be a balance? Any time he tried to reason with his mate, they always ended in a fight or in a jumbled mess in the bed because they were tired of running into dead end answers. She had always supported him in some way to continue training even though she hid the honest truth within her screaming tantrum fits, or when her eyes would sadden when he would rise before dawn to attend the new combat teams of the Saiyan army.

It wasn't fair to his mate nor his brat, yet he had to do what he did in order to protect what he cherished most. They were never promised a tomorrow, but with his strength and with his power, he would give them a promised future if his life depended on it.

Breaking the silence and Kakarot's wondering mind, Vegeta grumbled in a groggy state, "How many warriors will be prepared to escort on this damned 'get away' my mate has so happily talked me in to?"

Pulling his brain back to reality, "Enough."

"That's reassuring." Vegeta grumbled and rearranged himself on the stone aged couch. By the look of the young Kings face, he wasn't comfortable, yet too damn tired to move. "I do hope you know you'll be assigned to the Queen and myself during travels. Your mate as well. You can thank my female for that little arrangement."

"I'll be sure to have Chichi act on her best behavior," Kakarot smirked from under the cold pack as he listened to a growl erupt from the Kings throat. It was well known that Vegeta and Chichi did not tolerate each others company. Ever since the beginning they had been at each others throats. So many death threats, yet neither had made an attempt.

"Let it be known that I do not wish for this to become a time to fuck off. We will be entering a new territory that I will not trust anyone until alliances are made under the Saiyan reign. This is a time to observe our prospects and possible future succession in the Saiyan trade."

"I assure you, only the best are assigned to this mission," Kakarot stated as he stood, unable to take the hard furniture grinding into his already sore muscles. "So you just worry about how pretty you'll look in your little red cape."

"Fuck you Kakarot. I'm not the only one that will be looking the part of a first class Elite." The scowl Vegeta was wearing slowly formed into one of his satisfied smirks. "Isn't that right Commander Kakarot?"

Kakarot grimaced at the thought of his future attire, "Do we have to wear those stupid scouters?"

"Yes, you have to wear those stupid scouters as part of the Saiyan uniform when travelling off planet." Vegeta scoffed and continued on with an array of bitching before finally disclosing further information about the so called mission. Kakarot listened intently since it would be the only time Vegeta would tell him in full detail of what was to be expected. Just your usual protocols, and formations, oh and the fact the very pregnant Queen would be there. As if Vegeta didn't state that clearly enough. "Are you even listening to me Kakarot?"

To the Kings annoyance, Kakarot gave him a nod and grunt of acknowledgement. As he continued to bore on of this and that, Kakarot was suddenly feeling the pull of the day sink into his bones. Now that he thought about it, it had been a reeeally long night and a reeeally long day without sleep or food. His stomach even interrupted Vegeta's long speech about surveying the potential engineer upgrades that Kakarot had no interest in what so ever. When he thought to be scolded for his inappropriate gut growl, Vegeta followed suit with his own hunger roar. "We'll continue this tomorrow. I want every warrior, Captain, and Elite guard that is escorting, present tomorrow evening in the Kings room for debriefing."

"Gotch'ya! See ya!" Kakarot pardoned himself from the office leaving behind his King grumbling about his third class manners in a rush. He didn't exactly know where he was going to go considering the up-shit-creek position he was in with Chichi at the current moment. He did know one thing, and that was food and sustenance.

* * *

After filling himself with as much granted from the palace kitchens and sneaking away with one more sweet loaf of bread, Kakarot journeyed his way closer to his quarters. It was now deep into the evening when the fires would soon be lit in the dark halls. His eyes worked perfectly in the darkness as he drew closer, knowing exactly where each turn and loose stone was laid to avoid.

As he stuffed in the last piece of the gooey bread into his mouth, energy was slowly making its way into his muscles, but only enough to guild him to a bath and bed. He also had to face the facts that Chichi would want to argue over his behavior today, but his female would just have to give him hell as he closed his eyes for the night, probably resulting in something heavy being thrown at his head as a result. Kakarot knew he did wrong. He knew he left at a horrible time and should have let the other Saiyan Elites handle his training warriors. He even knew that it was a bad idea at the time to challenge Vegeta when his mate was sitting in their quarters after such strenuous mating alone, to think about the what-if future. There were no words. Nothing to be rehearsed. No actions that could possibly make up for the fact that he messed up once again. How many times had he screwed up and she forgave him?

His feet picked up the pace as a dreaded fear boiled in gut that he just stuffed to the brim. His door in sight and now in reach as he flew to the panel, jammed in the code and rushed inside.

"Chichi?" His heart was pounding in his chest as he searched for her. The living quarters were dim and had been lifeless for most part of the day. Chichi's scent still lingered but had slowly started to dissipate without her presence. It didn't take him long to find out that she was not where he wanted her to be. That was something that he looked forward to each day he return to their quarters after a long day of training to see her smile and cheerful "welcome back". She was what made up their home. No matter how many times he had failed her, she always forgave him but not without a good ear-full of what was on her mind. But that's what made her his. The thought of her leaving him hurt worse than the thought of him sending her to that planet so many months ago.

"Mama, why is the door opened?" A little voice sounded in the hall way.

"Wait here Gohan." Her voice. His female. "Kakarot? What are you doing standing in here with the lights out?" He didn't answer. Couldn't answer. So many emotions he had built within seconds of each other and he no other way to express it. Blame it on the mating, or the fighting and fatigue. He just needed his mate in his arms.

* * *

After the little chat with Bulma and getting the full details of the upcoming mission, Chichi made her way to the only place she knew where her son was safely kept. She doubted if she could properly show her face before Bardock again after putting him through what she had after the whole being in heat thing. It was embarrassing enough to find out she didn't even know what her own body was doing, let alone go prancing around during it. There had been no time to sit and properly think about the possibility of a new off-spring, or even speak to her mate now that the deed was done. Instead he ran off the first opportunity he had and high-tailed it down to the training grounds. Mating was a time of bonding, of growing, and strengthening the future together. Yet in the end she was left alone to stew in a hot bath alone.

As much anger she could possibly express towards her mate for doing such a thing, she had to remember that that was in his nature and it would never changed. She knew what she was getting into when she became his mate. The dangers and the fighting all came with the package that made up her Kakarot. One fight after another and still no change in his behavior of staying home. So what good would it do if she argued now?

"Uh, female?" The sudden voice of Bardock caused Chichi to be thrown out of her deep thoughts and almost on her ass as she was startled. Add on something else to be embarrassed about.

"Oh sorry," Chichi nervously giggled as she avoided eye contact with her mates father. "I'm here to pick Gohan up, if you don't mind."

She could feel Bardocks gaze upon her but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. Not after what happened the other day.

"Are you sure you want to take him home at such a time? And quit staring a hole in my floor and greet me properly." Bardock scolded down. Chichi could tell he had his arms crossed and his usual frown glaring down at her. It took a few deep breaths, but Chichi raised her eyes up to the tall Saiyan male. "Now that's more like it. Your brat is in the midst of training."

"At this time of night?" Chichi questioned with a raised brow.

Bardock sighed heavily and turned from her as he spoke, "he was very persistent that he'd train any opportunity he could get. His goal is to become strong like his father and mother. How could I say no to that?"

Chichi's smile replaced her frown quickly. Her pride was swelling in her chest as she followed Kakarot's father through his small living quarters to retrieve her bratling.

* * *

Once she gathered her son and his belongings, Chichi said a thank you and goodnight to Bardock before heading back to their living space. It was quick walk back as she listened to all the things Gohan shared about his time training and working hard to become strong like an Elite as his father had become. For such a young child to already have goals to reach made her wonder just how strong he could become. But at what risk of Gohan loosing his childhood? He would still need proper education to take him further than just battle procedures. It took intelligence and studying. He could be the strongest Saiyan of all the race once matured, yet he could be the dumbest rock in the pile without training his mind.

"Mama, why is the door opened?" Gohan asked up at her. She had become transfixed into her thoughts that she hadn't realized they were home. Gohan dropped her hand and began to walk towards the opened door, but Chichi pulled him back. There was a heavy thickness to the air. A scent of panic that she was unsure of or how it lingered in their living quarters, confusing her senses as she sniffed the air.

"Wait here Gohan," Chichi instructed and entered. With a gasp she found the silhouette of her mate in the shadows. He was the reason for such a panicked presence. "Kakarot?" She took a step forwards, the pressure of his emotions flying directly at her. He slightly flinched at her voice. "What are you doing standing here with the lights out?" Before she could ask any other question or take another step towards him, her mate almost tackled her. His arms wrapped around her so tightly that her lungs had no where to expand. Literally a tight vice grip of a hold, and there were no signs of him letting go soon. Something had shook her mate to the core. It was unlike him to show this kind of emotion. What was running through that skull of his?

As her lungs attempted to inhale a fresh breath of air, Chichi felt the strain and reached up to wrap her arms around Kakarots neck. "What's wrong?" She barely whispered. It was the only thing she could get out at the moment considering the tight squeeze around her ribs. Kakarot seemed to forget from time to time that he was stronger and when his emotions ran high, his will power to control his strength went flying out the window.

* * *

Her question whispered in his ear, so softly that he was unsure if she actually spoke. Kakarot began to start feeling like himself as his body pressed into his mate. Her tiny yet hard body seemed to be the only thing to ground him to reality. The thought of her leaving him had truly scared the living hell out of him and his mind and body could not process that emotion effectively. His memories danced back to the moment he watched her sleeping body launch off into space. The pain and terror his heart suffered that day seemed so similar to the imaginary scenario he just had. Maybe it was his Saiyan blood or the fact that he was deeply mated with Chichi, but whatever it was, had him momentarily loose control.

"Talk to me Kakarot." Her soft voice lulled him into her even further. If that was even possible. Chichi was pressed against him as tightly as he could manage yet she always found a way to touch him further.

"I'm sorry," he managed to grunt out as he buried his face into her neck, breathing the scent in until his lungs were completely filled of her. "I'm sorry," he repeated, just incase his mate didn't hear him the first time. Kakarot would repeat the words as many times necessary for her to truly know that he meant it.

Chichi's fingers reached up into his hair and gently pulled, moving his head to wherever she needed it. "Kakarot, you don't need to be sorry." Her eyes were gazing up at him with such clarity that he could believe every word she spoke. No matter how stupid he acted or the damnedest things he did to cause her grief or anger, the decisions that seemed selfish, or the long days and nights absent from their home and mating bed; his mate would always be here. He could count on that.

* * *

*Sorry for any mistakes (I know they are there. My writing is getting really rusty!) Bare with me darling readers! I will be back with another chapter as soon as I can!


End file.
